A Small Gift
by ChaoticWonderxx
Summary: Jack drops in on Elizabeth and her son after a long journey. Post AWE.


Post AWE. Jack/Elizabeth friendship.

Jack's first thought as the door in front of him swung open was that the young boy's hair was unmistakably Swann. His eyes were an eerie replication of his father's almond, chocolate brown ones. His resolute stare was most definitely that of his mother's. And his mouth held that same firm line of his father.

The little boy of about seven looked up at him, "Can I help you?"

Jack grinned sheepishly, "I'm an old friend of your Mom's, would she happen to be around, somewhere?"

But before the young Turner could answer, a familiar shriek pierced through Jack's ears and he suddenly found himself stumbling several steps backwards as a flustered Elizabeth wrapped him in a determined bear hug, "Jack!"

Jack grinned and returned the embrace before peeling the woman off of him, in order to get a better look at her, "Hello, Lizzie."

"Oh, Jack! It's so nice to see you!"

"I had heard rumor that the Pirate King had finally taken residence in good old Shipwreck Cove, and since I was sailing past anyway, I decided to drop in for a bit."

"Uhm, Mom?" The young boy had taken refuge behind his mother, and was now tugging on her skirt for her attention.

"Oh, yes, Robbie! Don't worry, Jack is a friend of mine," Elizabeth smiled down at her son before guiding him to stand in front of her, grasping his shoulders firmly. "Jack, meet Robert William Turner. Robbie, meet Captain Jack Sparrow."

The Captain knelt down to his level, tipping his hat, "Pleasure to meet you, Robbie."

Robbie smiled shyly, "Hi. Are you a Captain like my father?"

"Not quite, he tends to sail in far darker waters than myself."

Elizabeth frowned and directed her attention to her son, "Robbie, why don't you go down and play on the beach with the other children, while I catch up with Jack?"

"Okay," Robbie hurried off, glad to be able to leave the pressures of adults conversing.

"Come in, Jack," Elizabeth led Jack into their home, nestled into a seaside hill, hardly noticeable to an unknowing passerby.

"I'm afraid we haven't any rum around, couldn't offer you a proper pirate drink," Elizabeth grinned, sitting down at her kitchen table.

"I'll be fine, can't stay long enough for a decent drink anyway. Just wanted to give you and the boy something. And check in. Good naturedly of course, with the best of intentions," Elizabeth only smiled in response, letting him continue. "You look different, Lizzie. How are you?"

"As good as any could be in my situation. Robbie is a joy. He's all I have left of Will, to keep me through these years. But I'm keeping up well enough, plenty of support here in Shipwreck. I have high spirits. And how are you?"

"Just doing a bit of honest pirating here and there," Jack shrugged and set a small sea satchel onto the table. "I've brought the two of you gifts, but I'd prefer you didn't open the second 'till I'm good and gone from this cove." He reached inside the bag, pulling out a small object.

Elizabeth let out a small gasp as he set it on the table, "Oh, Jack, it's beautiful."

"Not much, I had it made for the boy." Elizabeth reached across the table, picking up the small item in her hands. It was an exact replica of The Flying Dutchman, made from shells and seaglass that shone in the sunlight, giving it an ethereal quality. "Thought it might be nice to have something physical to remind him of his Da."

"Jack, he'll love it. Don't you want to give it to him yourself?"

"No, you give it to him. Anyway, I've got to go. Open that" - he gestured to the sea satchel on the table with a jerk of his head - "when I'm out of sight, savvy?"

The pair stood up and shared another embrace, "Are you sure you can't stay longer, Jack?"

"I'm sure, but I'll be back for another visit. And sooner than seven years. That gift was a bit of a hassle on my part, and you won't be getting anymore that will take seven years to find, that's for sure," Jack grinned, before waving goodbye and striding out the door.

Elizabeth sighed, watching his figure until it disappeared within the distant silhouette of Shipwreck Cove. Finally, she walked back over to the table, sitting down to pull out the two items in the satchel. The first was a small glass bottle of shimmering blue liquid, it almost looked like sea water. The second was a letter addressed to her.

_Lizzie,_

_ I'll tell you one thing, the fountain of youth is one tricky buggering water spout, but I did find it, after seven years of hard searching. Of course, I kept some for myself, and the crew. But here's your's and the boy's share. The last share, in fact, for another millennia. Don't waste it. Turns out, though, after a bit of research on my part, that the waters, in fact, do not make you immortal, but can cure any ailment, disease, injury, anything that could possibly be ailing you. Wouldn't want you or the boy getting hurt before the whelp gets back to you, would we? _

_ Cheers,_

Captain_ Jack Sparrow._


End file.
